masseffectfandomcom_de-20200216-history
Fanon:Blut und Waffen - Kapitel 4
Mass Effect - Other Stories Blut und Waffen (IV) Zwei Tage waren mittlerweile seit ihren Ausflug auf die Citadel vergangen. In diesen zwei Tagen waren die Salarianer von Cerberus angegriffen worden, die es auf eine kroganische Frau abgesehen hatten, die den Anti-Virus gegen die Genophage in sich trug. Laut einigen Meldungen, die sie von wing’schen Allianz-Soldaten erhielt, befand sich die Frau nun auf der Normandy. Shepard brauchte sie um die Kroganer in diesen Krieg einzubeziehen, sonst würden die Flanken bei den Turianern einbrechen und die Reaper hätten noch mehr freie Hand. Bei ihr war es nicht anders. Die Kent’rar waren nun ebenfalls erstmals in Bedrängnis und kämpften auf mehreren Planeten gegen die Reaper. Zwei ihrer Kolonien haben sie vorzeitig verlassen und nach der Taktik der verbrannten Erde verwüstet, die restlichen wurden bis aufs Blut verteidigt. Dank Raek’a hatte sie bereits einige Stämme einen können, diese kämpften nun gemeinsam gegen die Feinde. Doch die restlichen waren sowohl mit den Kampf gegen die Reaper, wie auch gegen die anderen Kent’rar beschäftigt. Sie alle zu einen war mittlerweile so gut wie unmöglich und selbst Raek’a schloss nicht aus, dass mehr als die Hälfte der Stämme unweigerlich verlieren würden, wenn sie weiterhin einen Zweifrontenkrieg führten. Phoenixclaw hatte das also in ihre Agenda aufgenommen, setzte es aber wegen der schieren Unmöglichkeit so weit runter wie nur möglich. Desweiteren war die Verteidigungsflanke von Admiral Irkza Norigha, dem Admiral der Geist-Flotte der Neurokia, eingebrochen. Seine Flottillen konnten sich zwar gegen die Eindringlinge behaupten, doch die Welten, die eigentlich im Föderationsgebiet lagen, waren weiterhin in Gefahr. Auch etliche Bodenkämpfe wurden nun geführt. Bei diesen hatte vor allem das dakratanische Imperium ein Problem. Viele seiner Dienervölker waren in Gefahr und nutzen nun die Gelegenheit um sich nicht nur gegen die Reaper, sondern auch gegen ihre Unterdrücker durchzusetzen, die dadurch aber auch immer mehr Streitkräfte verloren. Mit anderen Worten: Phoenixclaws To-Do-Liste war lang. Sie wollte alle retten, doch das ging nicht. Momentan nahm sie also in Kauf, dass einige Planeten unweigerlich fielen. Ihre aktuelle Strategie war demnach mauern. Die Flotten der galaktischen Allianz versuchten die anderen Flotten so gut wie möglich zu unterstützen, aber wie lange sie sich den täglich neuen Flanken erwehren könnte, war eine große Frage. Eine Frage, die seit dem Angriff auf die Erde über ihren Kopf schwebte. Phoenixclaw setzte sich vor zu Silver und an ihre dortige Konsole. Sie genoss die Abgeschiedenheit des Cockpits mittlerweile. Man hörte nur dumpf die Geräusche der Triebwerke und sah die Energiemembran der Schilde und Barrieren. Die Phoenix lief sogar noch um einiges ruhiger als die Blackbird XR2. Während Phoenixclaw nach weiteren Neuigkeiten suchte, tippte Silver ab und zu was auf seiner Konsole ein. Sie flogen momentan durch einen praktisch leeren Quadranten im Zeta-Bereich, in der Nähe von Attika Beta. Silver hatte also nicht viel zu tun und blickte immer wieder zu ihr. Phoenixclaw bemerkte es natürlich, fragte aber erst nach einer Weile, warum er so schaue. „Nichts, aber mal ehrlich. Fühlst du dich anders?“, antwortete er. „Wie meinst du das?“, fragte sie zurück und lass eine Mitteilung von Hackett an die Leute der Wing Technologies. „Naja, wie fühlt es sich an ein Admiral zu sein?“ Phoenixclaw blickte ihn kurz an und antwortete: „Wieso sollte es sich anders anfühlen? Es ist ein ganz normaler Beruf auf einen Raumschiff. Ich muss nur ein bisschen auf meine Flotte achten, die momentan im Kappta-Bereich die Zoltrak schützt, während eine Zerstörer-Station einen von Reaper übernommenen Planeten anvisiert.“ „Ich dachte Arivoso hat den Einsatz solcher ultimativen Waffen untersagt.“ „Nur bei Planeten mit Ökosystem. Das ist ein Planet der Feret’asimer. Sie ziehen gerade die letzten Leute ab. Wenn sie sagen, dass keiner mehr auf den Planeten ist, feuert die Crystalsun einen Hochenergie-Strahl ab, welcher, dem Schock-Prinzip sei Dank, in nur fünf Minuten den Planeten vaporisiert.“ „Also manchmal machst du mir echt Angst. Aber sonst? Keine Veränderung?“ „Momentan noch nicht. Wir werden sehen was noch passiert.“ „Hoffentlich nicht allzu schlimmes Zeug.“ Phoenixclaw lachte etwas und schloss die Seiten auf ihrer Konsole. Dann lehnte sie sich einfach zurück und genoss die Aussicht. „Was ist dein Lieblingsort auf diesem Schiff?“ fragte Silver frei heraus und stand auf. „Wieso fragst du?“ „Ich mach jetzt offiziell Pause und überleg ob ich dir das Schiff gebe, außer du hast einen besonderen Ort, den du mir zeigen möchtest.“ „Ja, sogar zwei. Mein erster Lieblingsort ist dieser hier. Und mein zweiter liegt etwas höher. Soll ich ihn dir zeigen?“, fragte Phoenixclaw, die wusste worauf er hinaus wollte. „Hätte ich sonst gefragt?“ antwortete Silver lächelnd. Der Weg auf das Observationsdeck war auf der Phoenix leicht anders als auf der Blackbird. Ihre Kabine, die nun ein wirklich stattliches Ausmaß hatte, befand sich nun praktisch darin. Man kam aus den Fahrstuhl raus und stand direkt drinnen, während es nach rechts zu ihrer Kabine ging, die immerhin ein Viertel des Decks einnahm. Auf der anderen Seite des Fahrstuhls war nur eine Wand, da dahinter Versorgung und Luftfilter waren. Anfangs war die Hülle noch geschlossen, doch sobald sie etwa mittig drinnen standen wurde sie geöffnet. „Hm… Wieso hab ich davon nichts gewusst?“, fragte Silver verwundert. „Du warst auf der Blackbird nie im Observatorium, oder? Da war es dasselbe Prinzip. Nur der Weg war anders. Hier kann man es nicht übersehen. Dir wäre das schon noch aufgefallen.“ „Nein, das meinte ich nicht. Es ist wirklich wunderschön hier.“ „Seh ich genauso. Ich suche hier nach Antworten in den Archiven, schau mir Nachrichten an und lese Berichte. Letztere beiden Sachen könnte sich sowohl am Kommunikationsterminal auf dem Kommandodeck, oder sogar auf der Konsole im Cockpit, aber hier kann ich wirklich in Ruhe darüber nachdenken.“, erklärte Phoenixclaw nur und setzte sich auf den weißen Würfel, der auf den weißen Boden mit den blauen Leiterbahnen stand. „Und was kommt momentan so an Nachrichten rein?“, fragte Silver. „Naja, das übliche. Meldungen über Kolonien, die von den Reapern heimgesucht und zerstört werden. Ich bekomm ja nicht nur die Nachrichten aus der Föderation, sondern auch aus dem Citadel-Sektor. Dadurch, dass doch ein Großteil der Kolonien im direkten Einzugsgebiet der Reaper evakuiert haben, sind unsere Verluste momentan noch nicht so groß. Relativ unwichtige Planeten können wir an die Reaper fallen lassen, da sie diese nach einer Weile einfach wieder verlassen. Desweiteren sind zahlreiche Kolonien mittlerweile aus den Schiffskarten von zivilen Schiffen getilgt worden, ähnlich wie ein Großteil der Raumstationen. Und sie werden, wenn dran gedacht wurde, mit einer Phasenverschiebung abgeschirmt. Das ist die Taktik, mit der Wing seine fünf Kolonien schützt.“ Auf einem der Hologramme wurde ein ganzes Reapergeschwader sichtbar, welches auf eine gut entwickelte Kolonien hinabstürzte und sie begann zu zerstören. „Das ist kein Krieg.“, erkannte Silver. „Das ist einfach ein sinnloses Gemetzel.“ „Und niemand weiß, wie man das aufhalten kann. Wie du vielleicht weißt, stehe ich in engen Kontakt mit Admiral Hackett. Er baut ein Gerät, welches angeblich die Reaper aufhalten soll. Aber so richtig sicher ist er sich da nicht. Es ist eher ein Notplan.“ „Und du? Hast du schon eine Strategie? Das momentane Aufhalten wird bald nicht mehr funktionieren.“ „Ich weiß! ‚Wer alles schützen will, wird alles verlieren.‘ Das ist ein chinesisches Sprichwort. Aber ich… kann einfach nicht. Allein die Vorstellung, dass nirgendwo in dieser Galaxie ein sicherer Platz ist, ist mir schon zu viel. Wie soll ich gegen diese Dinger eine Strategie entwickeln? Ich versuche sie momentan von den Kerngebieten abzuhalten. Doch das ist ein Spiel auf Zeit. Ich hab einfach keine Ahnung was ich tun soll.“ „Aber wenn so viele vor dir vor diesen Dämonen gewarnt haben, müssen sie doch auch eine Idee gehabt haben. Oder nicht?“ „Die einzigen Ideen waren die Marker und die beiden Lanzen von Leben und Tod. Die Marker sind die Endlösung, denn sie töten einfach alles und jeden ihn ihrem Umkreis. Die Lanzen wären nicht ganz so heftig, doch bei ihnen muss ich aufpassen, dass ich nicht durchdrehe.“ „London?“, fragte Silver nur. „Ja. Das waren heftige Aufnahmen.“ „Ok… Du wirst schon was finden. Keine Sorge. Du lieber Himmel…“ Ein weiterer Reaperangriff wurde gezeigt, diesmal auf eine menschliche Kolonie. Phoenixclaw wandte sich ab und blickte zu den Sternen, an denen sie vorbeizogen. Silver nahm sie einfach in den Arm, da er merkte, wie sehr sie diese Machtlosigkeit quälte. Plötzlich erschien EVI. „Ich habe einen, als wichtig eingestuften, Notruf erhalten. Die Reaper sind bei der elarikanischen Kolonien „Efreisai“ angekommen.“ „Ist das eine von denen, die sich in Sicherheit wähnten und deswegen nicht auf meine Warnungen hörte?“, fragte Phoenixclaw gleich. „Nicht ganz. Sie haben ein Evakuierungsprogramm, doch wurde es vom Gouverneur sehr lange hinausgezögert. Mehr als die Hälfte der Kolonie konnte schon evakuiert werden, dann kamen die Reaper und legten los. Der Gouverneur bittet sie persönlich um Hilfe.“ „Mist, dann kann ich das nicht unter den Tisch fallen lassen, getreu dem Motto: Selbst schuld. Ok… Wie viele Reaper sind dort?“ „Die Laranc-Sonden in dem System sind vor einiger Zeit nach einen Sonnensturm ausgefallen. Laut dem Gouverneur sind es aber nur drei.“ „Drei? Ja klar. Sag Helios und Kronos Bescheid, sie sollen mit uns im System sein und die Reaper in Schach halten, während die restlichen Leute evakuiert werden. Ok?“ „Wird gemacht.“ „Tja, Silver. Pause vorbei.“, meinte sie nur zu ihrem Freund. Als die drei Schiffe im System ankamen, konnten sie nur zwei Reaper im Orbit von Efreisai orten. Im ganzen restlichen System gab es auch keine anderen. Seit wann kamen die Reaper nur mit so einer kleinen Streitmacht? „Der Gouverneur will sich persönlich bei Ihnen für seine Blauäugigkeit entschuldigen, leider bekomme ich kein Signal…“, meldete EVI. „Macht nichts, ich will dort unten ein bisschen kämpfen. Ist es in der Umgebung zum Kolonialsitz sicher?“ „Ja.“ „Ok, dann mach ich zuerst einen kleinen Abstecher zum Gouverneur, mach ihm seine Unverantwortlichkeit klar und stürz mich dann in den Kampf. Wie viele Bodendivisionen werden von den Titanen losgeschickt?“ „Insgesamt neun.“ „Das sollte reichen um die Evakuierung abzuschließen. Sag Tensagi und Raek’a Bescheid. Die sollen sich auch mal mit den neuen Reapern befassen.“ „Wird gemacht.“ Raek’a war nicht so begeistert von der ganzen Aktion: „Wieso sollen wir jetzt den Kopf hinhalten? Er hatte ganze sechs Monate Zeit um das zu machen.“ „Er war ein Zweifler, und da er mich persönlich hier her gebeten hatte, kann ich ihn nicht abkanzeln. Sonst würde das ein schlechtes Licht auf mich werfen.“ Raek’a schnaubte nur und ließ sich seinen Missmut ansehen. Auf der Oberfläche dann die Überraschung: Die Sensoren konnten tatsächlich nur einen anderen Reaper feststellen. Wie konnte einer die Evakuierung verhindern? „Irgendwas stimmt hier nicht…“, erkannte Tensagi misstrauisch als sie zwar die zerstörten Häuser aber keine Leute oder Leichen sah. „Ich rieche kein Blut oder Waffenqualm. Als hätten sie sich nicht gewehrt.“, erkannte Raek’a und ging durch die Trümmer. „Wieso hab ich nur ein so ungutes Gefühl?“, dachte Phoenixclaw laut und versuchte EVI zu kontaktieren. Die Verbindung riss immer wieder ab. Dann sah sie den einzelnen Reaper, der etwas in der Ferne war und mit jedem Schritt alles um sich herum zerstörte. „Oh verdammte Scheiße… Das ist der Vorbote persönlich!“, rief sie geschockt, als sie ihn erkannte. In dem Moment wurde sie von selbigen in ihren Gedanken gestreift und knickte kurz ein. „Das ist eine Falle!“, rief Raek’a, da plötzlich Reapertruppen ohne Ende aus den Ruinen und sonst wo kamen. Der Vorbote wollte erneut in Phoenixclaws Gedanken eindringen, wodurch sie erneut strauchelte und sich anders als ihre beiden Squadmitglieder nicht gegen die Reapertruppen wehren konnte. Ihre Partner wurden von den Reapertruppen abgedrängt und von ihr isoliert, weshalb sie sich plötzlich praktisch schutzlos in einer Horde Husks befand. Sie zog ihre Schwerter und begann auf die Husks einzuschlagen, auch wenn sie mittlerweile ein eingeschränktes Sichtfeld hatte. „Phoenixclaw!“, rief Raek’a. „Ich komm schon klar! Versucht die Divisionen zu erreichen! Sie sollen herkommen und uns unterstützen! Lasst mich, wenn nötig, zurück!“, antwortete sie und wehrte sich so gut sie konnte gegen die Reapertruppen. Der Vorbote merkte wohl, dass sie trotz seiner Einschränkungen immer noch wie ein Löwe kämpfte und versuchte sie abermals zu Fall zu bringen. „Nein. So leicht mache ich es dir nicht!“, rief sie und wurde dadurch erst richtig wild. Sie merkte gar nicht, dass sie immer weiter von Raek’a und Tensagi abgedrängt wurde und immer näher zum Vorboten selbst kam. Als sie es endlich merkte, war es zu spät. Sie hatte sich Platz verschaffen können und blickte auf die Leichen von Husks und Kannibalen, welche teilweise wegen der Föderationsspezies anders aussahen, als plötzlich ein fürchterlicher Schrei zu hören war, der ihr die Nackenhaare aufstellte. Irgendwas kam mit rasender Geschwindigkeit auf sie zu und packte sie am Kragen. Es sah aus wie eine Asari... War das eine von diesen Banshees?! Phoenixclaw versuchte sich so gut zu wehren wie nur möglich und sich von der Banshee loszureißen, doch es half nichts. Die Banshee packte zu. Sie hörte wie ihre AK-Barriere zerbarst und ihre Schilde sich mit einen Klirren verabschiedeten. Die Welt verlor an Farbe. Die Banshee hatte sie nicht getötet, sondern sie nur an den Rande der Bewusstlosigkeit befördert. Dann wurde sie von der Banshee zum Vorboten gebracht und glitt endgültig in die Bewusstlosigkeit ab. Ende von Kapitel IV Kategorie:Fanon Kategorie:Phoenixclaw (fanon)